Road Trip
by whatever2313
Summary: When Clarke and the gang set out a road trip, this not what they expected. Genderswap!Lexa Genderswap!Anya
1. Chapter 1

Clarke excitedly danced around the apartment. Everything is set and now all she has to do is wait for Bellamy to show up with the RV. Monty and Raven were in an intense game of Halo.

"Going down Green." Raven mutters and Monty just laughs.

"No way Reyes." Clarke turns to Octavia whose hand is buried deep in the bag of chips.

"Hey those are for the trip." Clarke says and Octavia sighs.

"And I thought Bellamy was the mom of our group." Clarke shakes her head. She rolls the chips up and puts them away.

"Are you and Finn good?" Octavia asks hopping on the counter. Clarke holds her tongue to not scold the younger girl.

"We ended on iffy terms." Clarke say and Octavia tilts her head.

"Iffy how?" Octavia asks.

"Iffy as in I hate his guts and he has no idea we're doing this." Clarke responds.

"Beside no one would enjoy the trip if they all just wanted to break his face in." Clarke says and Octavia laughs. The door opens and the rest of the group flows in. Miller falls next to Monty. Murphy walks in the kitchen and takes a beer.

"Hey. How come he gets a beer?" Clarke shakes her head.

"It's Murphy. He wouldn't listen anyways. In fact he would have just taken two."

"Truth." Murphy say as he leans against the fridge. Jasper cheers on Raven.

"Come on Reyes. Monty can't keep up this winning streak." Jasper says.

"What winning streak?" Raven asks and Miller laughs.

"The winning streak Monty has over Jordan back there." Miller says. Raven smirks and laughs along with Miller. Jasper blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"Whatever." Jasper says and walks away. Harper rubs Jaspers back in comfort as Monroe turns away and walks into the kitchen. She takes the beer Murphy held out to her. Murphy and Monroe had a weird connection. He was the only one to know how she felt for Harper. He was also the only one to know how Miller felt. Murphy was good at secrets.

Bellamy walks into the kitchen. Keys dangle in his hand.

"O off the counter." He says and Octavia rolls her eyes.

"Yes, mom." She sighs and Bellamy looks confused for a second. He shakes it off.

"Let's ride." He says and Clarke nods.

"Murphy, Monroe each of you take a cooler. Bellamy grab a cooler. Miller grab a bag of food and take it to the RV. Monty and Jasper take the game consoles." Clarke says as everyone moves.

"Yea, Jas don't break anything." Raven says as she walks into the kitchen.

"I won't." Jasper says as he stumbles and catches himself. Monty shakes his head.

"O, Harper help me and Raven take the suitcases down." Clarke offers one final command. They all set out.

Clarke lets out a sigh as the RV starts forward. She did it, she got everyone on in one piece. Of course there were arguments. Like when Harper dropped a suitcase on Monroe's foot. Or when Jasper hit Murphy in the head. Not only did he piss off Murphy but he also got Raven mad. Octavia wanted to drive which prompted a Blake sibling fight. Miller and Monty were the only ones at peace. Now the RV was split up. Murphy sat fuming with Bellamy in the front, a glass door separating them. Monroe sat with Miller who was icing her foot. Raven and Octavia were complaining in the bedroom. Jasper sat with Monty and Harper talking.

"This is no way to start a trip." Clarke mutters. She marches to the bedroom. She opens the door and grabs Octavia and Raven.

"Let go." Octavia grunts. Clarke pushes Raven to Jasper who looks scared.

"Harper, Monty up." Clarke demands they stand on command. She points with her free hand to Monroe and Miller. The two go over she drags and upset Octavia and opens the door. She yanks Murphy and pushes Octavia in.

"Talk it out." Clarke says as both siblings gape at her. She then returns to a glaring Raven and a scared Jasper.

"Get off Griffin." She sits Murphy down and pushes Raven down into Monty's old seat.

"Talk it out." Clarke repeats to them. She turns to the other four.

"Was that a good idea?" Monroe asks as she lifts her legs for Harper to sit.

"We'll find out. If we crash then the Blake's failed and I have to watch Murphy and Raven so they don't kill Jasper." Clarke says and Monty nods.

"I'm sure it work Clarke." Monty says as a sharp yelp can be hard from behind them. Clarke spins to see Murphy hands wound in Jasper shirt. Miller and Clarke rush over.

"Murphy down." Clarke commands Murphy hands unwind. As Jasper sinks to his seat.

"I'm sorry Murphy for hitting you." Jasper says. Murphy crosses his arms.

"Whatever." He says and storms away to grab another beer. Clarke looks at Raven.

"Just don't fuck up again or I'll have to hit you Jasper." Raven warns as she follows Murphy and takes his unopened beer. To which Murphy rolls his eyes and grabs another one. Jasper looks at Clarke.

"Please don't let her hit me." Jasper says and Clarke nods.

"I'll try as long as you try not to mess up okay." He nods.

"Scouts Honor." Jasper says. A laugh rings loud from the cockpit of the RV. Clarke smiles. She looks at everyone.

"See was it so hard to be nice to each other." Octavia pulls back the glass door.

"Attention all passengers: The Road Trip that we'll never forget starts now. First stop New York City!" She shouts. Miller and Monty cheer. Soon everyone is cheering. Except for Murphy he just claps his hands.

Murphy sat in the drivers seat. It was dark and he was content to keep driving. Monroe limped to the front of the RV.

"We're almost there." Murphy says.

"Clarke says pull over and sleep." She say and Murphy nods.

"As the Princess commands." Murphy says. He glances in the rear-view mirror.

"Everyone asleep?" He asks and Monroe nods.

"How's the foot?" He asks and Monroe shrugs.

"Clarke say it's not broken. Whatever the hell was in that suitcase didn't feel good though." Monroe says as Murphy stops.

"Surprised they let you drive. You had two beers."

"Yeah, well they didn't want me around Jasper for too long." He says. Monroe laughs.

"Harper was concerned you break his nose." He turns to the other girl.

"Wouldn't want to break Harper's heart." He says Monroe shrugs.

"She wants to be with him. If she's happy. I'll be fine." Monroe says and Miller sighs as he stand between them.

"I get how you feel." Miller says. Monroe laughs.

"Monty has no idea." Miller shakes his head. Murphy looks at his friends.

"Their idiots if they don't see it." He says and both glare at him.

"Sorry." Murphy says. Monroe turns to look ahead of them. Miller sits down back to them.

"Night." Miller mutters. Monroe yawns and returns it. Murphy shifts and looks out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy wakes up and stretches. His back aches and he doesn't understand why they didn't just rent a hotel. He glances at Monty on the couch, curled into a tight ball. He pushes off the ground and to get ready for the day. Harper is curled into Jasper on the floor.

" _That's new."_ Bellamy thinks as he steps over them. He opens the bedroom door. Clarke is laying in the middle of the bed face down. Octavia is facing away from her on her side. Raven is half on the bed half off.

When he's done getting ready, he sees Monty rubbing his head.

"Morning." Bellamy says. Monty glances up and smiles.

"Morning." Monty responds as Miller stumbles over to the couch. He falls into it and leans against Monty as he falls asleep again. Bellamy laughs as Monty picks up his arm and puts it over Miller shoulders. As he slowly leans back so him and Miller are laying down. Bellamy walks over to the glass door and leans in. Murphy is asleep in the driver seat. Monroe is awake and staring ahead.

"I'll drive." Monroe says and Bellamy nods. He grabs Murphy shoulders and tugs him. The other man wakes up and shoves Bellamy off of him. He climbs out and kicks Jasper on his way to grab a beer.

Jasper groans as he wakes up. Bellamy walks over and takes the beer from Murphy's hand.

"Passenger's seat." He says and Murphy does, kicking Jasper again. Bellamy shoves Murphy forward. Jasper sits up and Harper follows.

"Can I drive?" Jasper asks and Monty snorts from where he is lying. Jasper glares at the other boy.

"Monroe's driving right now." Bellamy says.

"Tell her to get coffee. Clarke just kicked us out of bed." Octavia says sitting at the table. Raven lies down on the other side of the table.

"Send Jasper in there with coffee." Raven huffs.

"Why me?" Jasper asks.

"Cuz, I'm still mad at you. And Clarke giving you a black eye could make my day." Raven says.

"Don't be mean." Harper says falling backwards.

"Who wants what?" Monroe asks favoring her right foot still. Harper looks away guiltily.

"I want a doughnut and a hot chocolate!" Jasper shouts earning an angry groan from Raven. "Harper?" Monroe asks. Harper turns and nuzzles into Jasper's neck. The boy smiles and blushes not expecting the act. Octavia sees the hurt flash in Monroe's eyes. Octavia stands and grabs her wallet.

"Come on Monroe." She says.

"Text us what you want." Octavia commands. As she and Monroe walk out. Monroe limps ahead of Octavia and Octavia picks up her pace to reach her.

"I'm sorry." She says and the redhead shrugs.

"Why?" Monroe responds. Octavia knows about her feeling for Harper. Octavia thought it was cute. Till she notice Harper was obvious and Monroe wasn't going to ruin it by telling her.

Monroe can tell from her silence she knows.

"Does everyone know?" Monroe asks angrily. Octavia shakes her head.

"No just me."

"Murphy and Miller." Monroe says. Octavia nods.

"Murphy, Miller and I." Octavia says.

"Is it noticeable?" Monroe asks stopping in front of the door. Octavia shakes her head.

"Monroe watch-" Octavia says as Monroe turns her head and is met with door to her head. The girl crashes backwards.

"I'm so sorry." The voice coos. Monroe blinks. The voice is heavily accented.

"I wasn't watching." Australian. Monroe thinks. Soon two heads appear in her blurry vision.

Octavia watches as Monroe hits the ground. She about to yell when the women instantly start so apologize. Tan skin and big muscles is all Octavia sees.

"Kostia ai told yu gon ai op weron yu'er gon." The man says and Octavia blinks. He looks up at her. He gives an apologetic smile.

"Shof op Linkon." The girl responds. Costia and Octavia bend over to pick up Monroe.

"I'm sorry again." The voice says sweet and earnest.

"My name is Costia. This is Lincoln." Monroe rubs her head.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Costia asks and Monroe nods her head. Costia helps the girl inside.

Lincoln glances at Octavia.

"That's Monroe. I'm Octavia." The man nods and reaches out his hand.

"What language was that?" She asks as the walk in. Lincoln smiles.

"It was Trigedasleng." Lincoln says and Octavia smiles.

"Where are you from?"

"Polis, Australia." Octavia smiles grows.

"I have always wanted to go there." Lincoln smile is big and warm and Octavia loves it.

"Why are you here when you live there?" Lincoln laughs.

"It pretty awesome there but we heard America was just as good so. We decided to see it." Octavia feels dejected remembering this gorgeous man came with and equally beautiful women.

"So are you and Costia a thing?" Lincoln laughs and shakes his head.

"No. I mean Costia is bi and beautiful, but never her and I. I also think she has a thing for your friend." He says pointing to the counter where Monroe is leaning and Costia is talking her up. Costia hand is on Monroe's arm.

"Monroe just wants a taste of what comes from the down under. The grass is always greener on the other side." Octavia says.

"You know what they say about Australians." Lincoln frowns and shakes his head.

"Do you know what they say about American girls?" Octavia shakes her head.

"Only good things I hope." Octavia says and Lincoln looks her in the eyes.

"So far they been very correct." Octavia smirks as her phone jingles. It is Bellamy.

"Cock-blocking brother." Octavia mutters.

"What?" Lincoln asks. Octavia looks up.

"Just my brother. Our friends are getting impatient in the RV." Octavia says as they both walk over to where Monroe has ordered all the coffees. Black ink covers her forearm.

"Call me." Costia says placing a gentle kiss on Monroe's cheek.

"Sorry about the head." She says and Monroe just nods.

"Come on Cos, Lex and Andy are getting impatient I can feel it." Costia nods and they go out. Octavia helps Monroe with all the coffees and donuts.

"Costia's nice."

"And Australian." Monroe comments. Octavia laughs.

"You hit it off with Lincoln." Octavia glances at Monroe's forearm.

"Yeah, but you got her number." Monroe shrugs. Octavia opens the RV door.

"What took so long?" Jasper whines. Raven glares at the boy.

"Hurry up next time. Jordan over here kept whining." Murphy says.

"I thought it was cute." Harper says and Jasper smiles at her.

"Of course you did." Monroe says limping over to the table. She takes a coffee and limps to the bedroom.

"Clarke. I got you a coffee." Clarke sits up and takes the coffee.

"Thanks Monroe. You and Monty are my favorites." Monroe nods and Clarke grabs her arm.

"Whose number?" Clarke asks as she reads it.

"What area code is that?" Clarke asks.

"An Australian one." Clarke looks up at her and smirks.

"Nice one. When?" She asks as she and Monroe walk to the front of the RV.

"Just now. Getting coffee." Clarke nods.

"We meet these gorgeously tan, Australians." Octavia says as everyone drink and eats donuts.

"And?" Jasper asked.

"Well it was thanks to Monroe and her head. The hot girl, Costia hit her with the door." Harper turn to Monroe and runs her eyes over the girl. Eyes landing on a purple bump on her forehead.  
"Next thing I know Monroe's got her number and kiss on the cheek." Raven smirks and pats Monroe's back.

"Good job. Get some Monroe." Raven says. Monroe flashes her forearm.

"Call her." Murphy says from the passenger seat. Monroe blushes.

"It's a little early to call her." The redhead says.

"She hit you with a door." Harper says anger flaring. Harper not even sure why this feeling is happening.

"So?" Monroe asks. Harper finger clench as she grabs a rag and tries to wipe the number away.

"The hell Harper? Why do you care?" Monroe asks shoving Harper away from her arm.

"I'm your best friend." Harper says.

"What's the difference between Costia and all the other girls I've been with." Harper stops.

"Other girls?" Harper says Clarke grabs, Harper and Monroe and drags them to the bedroom.

"Talk it out." Clarke hisses taking the rag.

"It's too early for this." Clarke groans slamming the door. Harper looks Monroe in the eyes.

"What other girls?" Harper asks.

"I've never met any of your other girlfriends." Harper says and Monroe rolls her eyes.

"That's because I've never had any to introduce to you. After… after Fox I've just had one night stands." Harper is taken back by this. Harper knew her best friend was hurt after Fox. It was Harper's fault they broke up.

"Monroe I'm sorry. I've said it a million times."

"And saying it a million times more won't bring her back!" Monroe says.

"You asked me to chose you or her and I chose you. Like I always do. Next thing I know she dead from a car accident, because she was crying on her way home." Monroe says hand still covering the number. Harper feels a burn. She didn't think Fox was good enough and there no was Costia could be good enough.

"Costia not going to be good for you." Harper says. Monroe shakes her head.

"How could you know you never met her." Monroe says and Harper slaps her thighs.

"I'm your best friend I know what's good for you! She hit you with a door. Bad start." Monroe looks Harper in the eyes.

"We meet when you and your dad were practicing driving and you hit me with your car. We became friends after you hit me with a pot in cooking. Best friends after you hit me with your locker door." Monroe leaves out the part where she fell in love with Harper after she hit her with a basketball.

"Hell you dropped a suitcase on my foot yesterday. Our friendship is built on bad starts. How do you know this won't be the same way!" Monroe shouts.

"Because Costia not from here she just going to leave and break your heart!"

"How do you know I won't go with her!" Monroe responds.

"You won't go because you'll leave me! I'm your best friend and whenever I ask you to chose you always chose me!" Harper yells.

"You don't want me to be with Costia because you like the attention I give you." Harper shakes her head at Monroes reasoning.

"I just don't want to lose my best friend."  
"So if I asked you to choose me or Jasper who would you chose?" Monroe says. Harper shakes her head.

"That's not fair. I really like Jasper and he's good for me." Harper says. Monroe shake her head.

"That what I said about Fox and I. Yet I still had to chose. You're not going to chose because you need the attention. Fine Harper." Monroe says throwing open the door.

"Monroe wait. We are not finished." Monroe face twitches.

"You're not, but I am. You chose Jasper, I chose me, I chose to not be the person you use. I'm done. Friendship over." Monroe shouts and limps as everyone watches. She falls into the driver's seat.

"Murphy close the door." Harper rushes over as Murphy slams the door shut.

"We live together!" Harper shouts voice muffled by the door.

"I'll be out by the time you even get back to the apartment." Monroe says back.

"She'll live with Miller and I." Murphy says as Monroe begins the drive. Harper looks at Clarke tears fill her eyes.

"This is your fault." Harper spits at walks to the back room.

"Great start." Raven says as she sips her coffee.

* * *

Clarke is tired, her hands are wrapped around the wheel. Jasper keeps bugging her, begging her to let him drive.

"Please Clarke. I wanna drive." Clarke turns to him her glare ten-fold.

"Jasper disappear." Raven asks in her nicest voice.

"But I wanna drive." He whines. Raven glares.

"Leave before I hurt you." Jasper stands and walks away. Raven looks at her. Clarke just looks ahead.

"Smile a little Clarke." Raven says and Clarke shakes her head.

"This was supposed to be an adventure to never forget." Clarke mutters and Raven nods.

"I don't anyone will forget this Clarke." Raven says as Clarke eyes close for a second in defeat.

"Let's see if Aunt Rae Rae can fix this trip." Raven says turning on the radio. Clarke shrugs.

"Will some oldies fix this rut you're in." Clarke nods a little. Raven stands and slides the door open.

" _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_

 _Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

 _If you need me call me, no matter where you are,_

 _No matter how far; don't worry baby_

 _Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

 _You don't have to worry_ ,"

Raven sings and others on the bus laugh a little. Monroe cracks a smile. Murphy nods his head to the beat. Bellamy slides next to Raven.

" _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_." Raven laughs as Bellamy slips and catches himself. Miller stands and pulls Monty up with him.

" _Remember the day I set you free_

 _I told you you could always count on me darling_

 _From that day on, I made a vow,_

 _I'll be there when you want me,_

 _Some way, somehow_." Miller sings getting close and spinning Monty who laughs. Jasper and Harper dance. Octavia rushes over to Clarke and leans over her seat.

" _Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe._ " Clarke laughs using a free hand to swat at Octavia's head. Bellamy pulls Octavia off of Clarke.

" _Oh no darling_

 _No wind, no rain_

 _Or winters cold can stop me baby, no no baby_

 _'Cause you are my goal_

 _If you're ever in trouble;_

 _I'll be there on the double_

 _Just send for me, oh baby, ha._ " Bellamy and the others sing as he spins Octavia around and pushes her next to Monroe on the couch. Octavia lays out across Monroe and she laughs. Octavia wiggles her toes in Murphy face. Murphy frowns swatting at the feet.

" _My love is alive_

 _Way down in my heart_

 _Although we are miles apart_

 _If you ever need a helping hand,_

 _I'll be there on the double_

 _Just as fast as I can_

 _Don't you know that there_." Octavia sings hugging Monroe. She stands and yanks Monroe and Murphy up to dance.

"At least put some liquor in me first." Murphy grunts as Monroe bumps his shoulder.

" _Ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _To keep me from getting to you babe_." Clarke hums to herself. Jasper sits next to her smiling. Clarke shakes her head.

" _Don't cha know that there_

 _Ain't no mountain high enough,_

 _Ain't no valley low enough,_

 _Ain't no river wide enough_

 _Ain't mountain high enough_

 _Ain't no valley low enough_ " Jasper sings to her, voice cracking. The songs ends and Raven looks to where Clarke turned off the radio. Clarke looks at Jasper.

"No." Clarke sings. Jasper frowns.

"That was beautiful." Murphy says as Jasper glares at him. Jasper stands and marches away. Clarke laughs and nods at Murphy.

* * *

Translation: Costia ai told yu gon ai op weron yu're gon - Costia I told you to watch where you're going


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Clarke. New York is like right there." He points in the general direction of New York.

"I mean I can see the buildings and stuff." Jasper says.

"Fine. You can drive." Clarke says pulling over.

"Take it." Clarke stands walking away. Raven and Monty are engaged in another serious game of Halo.

"Stay down Green." Raven shouts and Monty shakes his head and laughs. Miller nods his head at Clarke as she falls into the couch next to him. Murphy glances at Clarke as his eyes widen.

"Who's driving?" Murphy asks and Clarke sighs.

"Jasper." Murphy and Raven both rush to the front. Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Jasper Jordan give up the seat." Raven demands. Jasper rolls his eyes.

"Come on we're in the city just let me drive to the hotel." He says and Raven shakes her head.

"No I don't feel safe with the human wrecking ball in the seat." Jasper scoffs. Murphy just nods with Raven statement.

Clarke and Bellamy walk over.

"Everybody let's just relax." Bellamy says as Raven sighs and her eyes glare at Jasper. Jasper turns away and the RV comes to a harsh halt. Raven and Murphy are flung forward. Raven hitting the radio Murphy smashing into Raven, slipping to the ground. Clarke rams into Bellamy's back after he caught himself on the seats, sending him sprawling on top of Murphy and Raven.

Everyone in the backseat jolted forward. Jasper head hitting the wheel and bouncing. He shakes his head and looks to his right where the pile of his friends lay.

"I'm gonna kill him." Raven says and Murphy turns his head.

"Say it, don't spray it." Murphy grunts.

"Get off of us." Raven says as Clarke tries to push herself off Bellamy's back. Jasper presses his weight onto Clarke's back and hops over them.

"He's gonna get away." Murphy grunts pushing himself up as Clarke and Bellamy stubble off of them. Raven shoves him up the rest of the way and they both rush out after Jasper.

"What happened?" Octavia asks and Monroe helps Octavia and Miller up.

"Jasper hit another RV." Clarke says. Monty's eyes widen.

"Their gonna kill him." Monty says as Harper and him rush out. Miller follows after Monty dragging a limping Monroe with him. Clarke sighs and follows wanting to keep the peace. Bellamy sighs and Octavia shakes her head and they both follow their friends outside.

Jasper is running full speed eyes glancing back at the approaching friends. Murphy was right behind him. He turns as a fist cracks itself across his chin.

Murphy watches as a blonde man knocks Jasper unconscious. He hits the guy full linebacker style. The blonde man hits the ground. Murphy hits the guy in the eye. He goes again as Miller grabs his fist. Another guy shoves Murphy back. Monroe steps in front of Murphy to calm him down. The blond stands and the brunette clings to him trying to hold him back.

Clarke tells Bellamy and Monty to take Jasper to the RV. The blond fights the hold. Raven being held back by Monroe and Octavia.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"He hit us." The blond growls.

"Chil daun." Comes the command from the brunette. Lincoln comes out and helps with the angry blond.

"Lincoln?" Octavia asks her grip loosening on Raven.

"Octavia." He says an easy smile spreading across his lips.

"These are the Americans you and Costia were talking about?" The blond asks calming down.

"Yes. Sorry I should introduce you. Octavia these are my brothers. Andrew my older brother," The blond nods. "and my twin brother Alexander." Lincoln says as Costia comes from around the RV.

"Monroe." She says the redhead turns as Raven pushes past the last line of defense. Her hand smacks Andy across the face.

"He wasn't yours to punish." Raven spits at them. The three siblings are all wide eyed. Raven looks between them. She glances at a frowning Costia.

"I see the family resemblance." Raven spits and pushes Murphy who follows her frown in place. Harper looks at Monroe who is smiling at Costia. She shakes her head and Miller follows after Harper. Bellamy sighs and glares at Lincoln.

"They're nice." Andy mutters walking back to the RV. Lex laughs as Andy walks away he glances at Clarke and nods.

Clarke smiles at the warm green eyes before they turn away.

"Wait how can I make it up to you?" Clarke asks as green eyes return to hers.

"How about a drink?" Costia offers reaching her hand out to Monroe.

"You're the one visiting this country, shouldn't we be offering you guys the drink?" Monroe says Costia nods and Monroe takes her hand.

"I could use some amber fluid." Lex grunts and Lincoln agrees.

"Does that mean beer?" Octavia whispers to Clarke who just shrugs. Octavia smiles and follows Lincoln.

"Yea it means beer." Lex says and Clarke nods.

Back in the RV, Bellamy shakes his head. He watches as Octavia gets close.

"I get their pretty and all but one of them knocked Jasper out cold." Bellamy sighs and Monty shakes his head.

"One of them did it. Just one of them, they're not all the same." Monty says as Miller hums in agreement.

"Monty wanna go grab a drink?" Miller asks and Monty smiles and nods.

"We can get our room to." Monty says as he takes Miller's hand.

* * *

Clarke can't help the smile listening to them talk. She meet Echo, Emori, Roan and Ontari, Gustus and Indra. Each as funny as the next. She may not have understood but Lex tried to translate as best he could.

Lincoln and Octavia closeness would alarm her, but Lex's green eyes were quite distracting.

"Linc need a franger?" Roan asks as Echo slaps her brother's chest. Gustus and Andy laugh at Lincoln's blush.

"I don't get it." Octavia whispers. Lincoln glares at them.

"It's nothing." Lex smirks at Lincoln nonchalance response. Clarke looks at him. He smirks and leans into her ear.

"A rubber." He says and Clarke pulls back. She sees Bellamy, Harper, Raven, and Jasper walk in.

"We got a few friends." Andy says rubbing his cheek as Raven glares at him.

"Shof op." Lex says and Andy turns to him. Glare meeting glare.

"Ai don a right kom be pis." Andy retorts and Clarke looks at Octavia and Monroe. Lex nods his head.

"Yu do, ba try en play nice." Lex says and Andy puts his drink down.

"Ai nou play nice." He says walking past Lex.

"Fruit loop." Andy mutter passing Jasper.

"Ass." Raven responds. Sitting next to Clarke glaring at Lex. Lex turns away and goes after his brother.

"Andy's known to bail out when he doesn't get his way. I should make sure he doesn't hurt someone." Clarke nods as Lex goes after his brother. Raven rolls his eyes.

"We have to make room arrangements." Bellamy says. Clarke nods.

"I'll stay with Murphy." Monroe calls and Harper looks at her.

"Then who do I room with?" Harper asks and Monroe shrugs.

"Not my issue." Monroe comments. Costia frowns and she takes Monroe's hand.

"What's got you so pissed off with her?" Costia asks and Monroe shakes her head.

"Nothing. It's fine." Monroe shakes her head.

"Harper you can stay with Jasper. I'll bunk with Miller." Monty says and Miller looks surprised.

"You will?" He asks and Monty nods. A smug smile slips over Millers face.

"Someone's grinning like a shot fox." Roan says and Lincoln laughs. Octavia looks up confused once again.

"What?"

"He's got a smug look on his face." Echo says sipping her beer. Octavia laughs when she sees the look on Miller's face.

"Octavia you get to bunk with me." Bellamy says and Octavia frowns. Raven nods at Clarke.

"Hey roomie." Raven says and Clarke smiles as they clink their bottles.

* * *

Clarke and Raven are the last ones left at the bar. Monty and Miller went for a walk. Costia and Monroe are helping a drunk Murphy up to his room. He tried to out drink Lincoln, Gustus, and Roan. He lost to all three. Harper and Jasper went up to the room. Bellamy had to pry Octavia off of Lincoln.

Lex and Andy appear. Lex is talking to his brother.

"Hey dumb and dumber." Raven greets Andy shakes his head. Pushing Lex's hand off of him. Clarke can tell Raven has had a few to many. She sways and her insults are lacking their usual bite.

"Stay calm. She's just off her face is all." Lex says and Raven squints at them, confused.

"Clarke not gonna lie. For scrubs they are quite attractive." Lex and Andy glance at each other.

"Thank you?" Lex says and Raven shrugs.

"It was neg really." Raven says. Andy just shakes his head. Lex looks at Clarke.

"Sucks not understanding simple things." Clarke says and Lex nods.

"Get some Griffin." Raven says spinning in her chair.

"Hey, blondie." Raven says a little to loud. Andy looks at her.

"Talk to the hand." She says as she stumbles away. Andy looks at Lex again.

"That term is so old. I'm sorry." Clarke says. Looking at green eyes one last time before following Raven. Andy laughs a little.

"What?" Andy looks at his brother.

"I have a strange feeling about these Americans." He say and Lex just nod his head.

* * *

"Ugh. I think my heads gonna explode." Raven groans as Clarke sips her lukewarm coffee.

"That happens when you drink too much." Clarke says and Raven covers her head.

"Tell me what do you recall from last night."

"Aussie #3,#6,and #10 trying to out drink Murphy. Aussie #11 and Monroe were practically eye fucking. Octavia was clinging to Aussie #3. That's it really." Clarke shakes her head.

"They have names, Raven." Raven sighs.

"I'm better with numbers Clarke. I can't help that I'm a mathematical genius." Raven says hiding under the covers. Clarke walks over and tugs the blanket down.

"How about I fill you in then." Clarke says as Raven throws her arm over her head.

"Lincoln, Roan, and Gustus out drank Murphy by a long shot. Harper on multiple occasions broke up the eye fucking of Costia and Monroe. Bellamy pried Octavia off of Lincoln. They all left, then it was you, me, Lex, and Andy. To which you used two 90's terms to insult them." Raven groans.

"What terms were they?" She asks.

"Scrub and talk to the hand. How old are you?" Clarke asks a laugh falling from her lips.

"5, clearly, but hey they deserved it." Clarke laughs more.

"How did Lex deserve it? He never said a word to you." Clarke says and Raven sighs.

"Aussie #1 and #2 are related and Aussie #2 is and ass wrapped in an even bigger ass so." Raven mutters as Clarke sits next to her on the bed.

"Well those ass wrapped in bigger ass, you called attractive so." Clarke says and Raven sighs.

"It's those damn cheekbones and jawlines." Raven says as Clarke pulls her up.

"Get up bitches it's time to explore New York." Raven groans again as Octavia shouts.

"Better hurry Reyes, or she'll take down the door." Clarke says walking to the door. Bellamy and Octavia flood in.

"She's crazy." Bellamy groans rubbing his face. Clarke nods and sees Lex open the door across the hall. He smiles and raise a hand to wave before being shoved forward. Andy shakes his head when he sees her. Lex turns and shoves him. Andy turns and they begin to wrestle in the hall. Andy slips Lex into a headlock.

"Mature." Raven grunts sunglasses slipping over her eyes. Andy looks at her. She smirks.

"Nice eye." Raven says as Andy shoves Lex to the ground as he touches his black eye.

"Dipstick." Lex grunts as he gets up. Clarke laughs as they all walk down the hall.

"Don't spit the dummy now Lex." Andy says as Clarke shakes her head.

Bellamy and Raven stand in the back of the elevator. Clarke and Octavia on the right side as Lex pushes Andy to the left side.

"You're an ankle-biter." Lex mutters to him. Raven laughs and Andy shakes his head.

"I'm tired of your ear bashing Alexander." Andy says and Lex sighs.

"When we get home I'll leave you in the outback Andrew." Lex mutters as Clarke and Octavia smiles.

"Don't make me hurt you." Andy says as the elevator dings and Lex pushes him out.

"Hey." Costia says as Lincoln and her pull them apart. Roan deep laugh is cause all them to look. Echo just shakes her head.

"We gonna go or not." Echo says and Lex nods. Lincoln waves bye to Octavia. Murphy stands by the bar. Andy's black eye makes him smirk.

"The black eye suits you." Murphy says and Andy turns to attack. Lex slips in between them and holds his arms at his side.

"Stay calm." Lex hisses and Andy nods pushing out of his arms.

"Go back to Britain." Murphy says and Lex turns back to glare at him. Lincoln puts his hand on Lex shoulder.

"Careful Murphy. I don't they like that very much." Bellamy says as they walk away.

* * *

You do, but try and play nice.- Yu do, ba try en play nice.

I don't play nice.- Ai nou play nice.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can feel my heartbeat in my head." Raven groans and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"All this walking is not helping my hangover." Murphy grunts.

"You tried to out drink three man twice your size." Monroe says and Murphy glares at her.

"Well I can take them in a fight if I wanted too." Murphy says.

"No you couldn't." Octavia says. Murphy huffs.

"I gave that Andy guy a black eye." He says and Raven nods.

"But Aussie #2 wasn't really ready." Raven says.

"It's Andy." Someone behind them says. They all turn to see Andy and Echo walking. Echo shakes her head.

"G'day." Echo says as they walk past.

"Hey." Bellamy responds. Echo smiles and Andy rolls her eyes. Echo nudges him

"Give them a fair go." She says stopping. Andy turns to her and sighs.

"Fine." Echo turns back.

"Andy and I we're gonna meet the others at a diner would you like to join us?" Echo asks Raven huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. Clarke looks over her friends. Bellamy is checking out Echo and she seems to be doing the same.

"Sure." Clarke says as Raven lets out a heavy sigh.

"Great." She grunts.

"The Aussies are gonna make my headache worse." Andy shakes his head.

"Perve." Andy says and tugs Echo. Who smirks and follows.

"This is gonna be fun." Octavia says and Clarke shrugs a little.

"If it isn't the ever generous Americans." Roan says and Ontari laughs. As Raven sneers at them.

"Clarke #6 and #7 think they're funny." Raven says and Clarke motions for her to sit. Raven sits across from Andy who greets her with a false grin.

"#2." Raven greets.

"Blue-jay." Andy retorts. Raven is taken back at first then nods.

"Fair enough." She says. Clarke smiles at Lex who simply nods his head.

"Murphy is it?" Murphy nods at Emori.

"You sit across from me." She says he nods, and sits down. Lincoln and Octavia instantly start talking. Bellamy and Echo just look before Bellamy starts to talk.

"Hey #8." Echo turns to Raven.

"What?" She asks and Raven points to cream in front of her.

"Hand me the cream." Echo shakes her head. Bellamy shakes his head at her.

"You know Clarke, my brother here would love to have a naughty with you." Andy says as the blush raise up both Clarke and Lex's face as Raven laughs. Andy looks at her and Raven give him a thumbs up.

"Well to be fair Lex, Clarke would love to see you naked too." Clarke turns to her. Surprise and embarrassment painted across her face.

"God-smacked." Andy says. Raven nods.

"You're not so bad #2."

"You're okay to Cardinal." Andy says back.

* * *

The group is walking. Monty and Millers hands tangled. Monty and Gustus are talking and Miller is content to just walk. Harper is angry and Monroe continues to ignore her in favor of Costia. Jasper keeps pointing stuff out to her. To which she nods and fakes interest.

Both Blake siblings are occupied by Echo and Lincoln. Lex and Clarke not having any interaction after the event in the diner. Andy keeps bothering him and Raven does the same to Clarke.

"Go talk to her." Andy says pulling Raven.

"Come on Eagle." Andy says as Lex steps next to Clarke. His jaw keeps clenching and unclenching.

Andy rolls his eyes.

"Fools." He says and Raven nods.

"Where you form?" Raven asks and Andy looks down at her.

"Australia." He says and Raven sighs.

"No, really?" Raven asks sarcasm laced in her tone.

"Polis." Andy says and Raven nods.

"D.C." Andy nods his head. Lex looks around and Clarke knows that the awkwardness is bad. Even Raven and Andy are talking more then them.

"So Octavia says your from Polis." Clarke says and Lex nods his head.

"Yea. It's a really nice this time of the year." Clarke smiles.

"It's always nice in Australia." Lex frowns and shakes his head.

"Not all the time. It gets really hot down there." Lex says and Clarke snorts.

"You are complaining that gets too hot. It's Australia. Back in D.C the coldest it's ever gotten is -15℉ and the hottest is 102℉." Lex frowns and blinks.

"I don't understand Fahrenheit." Lex says and Clarke pulls out her phone.

"Okay. -26℃ and 38℃." Clarke says. Lex nods.

"I'll give you the whole cold thing, but if you think 38℃ is bad then stay out of Australia." Lex says.

"What's the hottest you lived though?" Clarke asks Lex smiles.

"52℃ which is equivalent to about 125℉." Clarke blinks. As Lex says that.

"Are you guys okay down there?" Lex laughs and nods.

"Says some who been thought -26℃." Lex says and Clarke laughs a little too.

"It's not that bad. It's when it snows a lot. Like in 2010 we got like 17 inches of snow. Which in Australian terms is 43 centimeters." Lex shakes his head eyes wide.

"I have never felt snow or seen it in real life." Clarke frowns.

"It's not that cool. It's cold and fluffy, but I guess it loses it's appeal as you get older. You would like it having never seen it before." Clarke says and Lex smiles.

"Does it hurt to get hit by a snowball?" He asks and Clarke thinks.

"Depends." Clarke says and Lex looks at her curious green eyes

"On what?" He asks and Clarke smiles.

"Well, how big is it, that goes for how heavy it is. Who's throwing it? Is it Raven or Octavia cause they throw to leave you with a bruise. Or is it Monty. Who does it to have fun. Lastly where did it hit you? In the arm, or the stomach. It also helps to wear padding. Like a heavy jacket or something." Clarke says and they stare each other's eyes for a moment.

"I have and idea to pass the time." Raven says excitedly.

"Sing along." Raven says turning so the group is in front of her as she walks backwards.

"No. No sing-along in public." Clarke says as she reaches for Raven who moves out of her way.

"This is for you #2." Raven says pointing at him.

"In fact it's for all of you. My Aussie companions." Raven says as Clarke shakes her head.

"What is?" Andy asks as they all keep walking.

"This song." She says as the upbeat song starts to play. She bounces on her feet.

" _Looking out a dirty old window_

 _Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

 _I sit here alone and I wonder why_

 _Friday night and everyone's moving_

 _I can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down_

 _I search for the beat in this dirty town._ " Raven starts singing.

"Oh my god." Clarke says.

"This song really Rae." Octavia says.

"I don't know this song." Lex also says.

" _Downtown the young ones are going_

 _Downtown the young ones are growing_

 _We're the kids in America (Whoa)_

 _We're the kids in America (Whoa)_

 _Everybody live for the music-go-round._ " Raven says. Pulling at Clarke to dance with. Clarke shaker her head. As Octavia joins her as do a happy Monty and Miller. People are starting to stare.

" _Bright lights, the music gets faster_

 _Look, boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance_

 _I'm not leaving now, honey, not a chance_

 _Hot-shot, give me no problems_

 _Much later, baby, you'll be saying never mind_

 _You know life is cruel, life is never kind_." Octavia and Raven sing. Bellamy sighs a joins them pulling Murphy with. Murphy groans as they all jump and yell the lyrics.

" _Kind hearts don't make a new story_

 _Kind hearts don't grab any glory_

 _We're the kids in America (Whoa)_

 _We're the kids in America (Whoa)_

 _Everybody live for the music-go-round_." They all sing. Lincoln joins Octavia and Echo is with Bellamy. Cosita brings Monroe with her. Jasper drags a reluctant Harper. Roan and Ontari dance even Indra starts dancing a little.

" _La la la la-la la-a_

 _La la la la-la la (Sing)_

 _La la la la-la la-a_

 _La la la la-la la_

 _Come closer, honey, that's better_

 _Got to get a brand new experience, feeling right_

 _Oh, don't try to stop, baby, hold me tight._ " Lex smiles as they all make idiots of themselves singing. He looks at Clarke and gives a small smile. He starts to bounce, and dance like the others. He reaches for her hand. She shakes her head.

" _Outside a new day is dawning_

 _Outside suburbia's sprawling everywhere_

 _I don't want to go, baby_

 _New York to east California_

 _There's a new wave coming, I warn ya_

 _We're the kids in America (Whoa)_

 _We're the kids in America (Whoa)_

 _Everybody lives for the music-go-round._ " Clarke starts to sing a little. Lex smiles at her and dances around her. She laughs a little he making funny faces at her. She joins him.

" _La la la la-la la-a_

 _La la la la-la la (Sing)_

 _La la la la-la la-a_

 _La la la la-la la_

 _We're the kids_

 _We're the kids_

 _We're the kids in America_

 _We're the kids_

 _We're the kids_

 _We're the kids in America_

 _We're the kids_

 _We're the kids_

 _We're the kids in America."_ The music dies down and Raven is breathing heavy. A crowd has gathered to watch them begins to clap. Clarke can't help the laugh that spills out of mouth as Lex smiles. Andy wraps his arms around his brother's necks and smiles.

"Who wants to get a drink?" Raven asks and Emori laughs.

"A drink would be great." She says as the group walks away.

* * *

Harper taps her foot. She stands and sits next to Monroe. Costia went to talk with Lincoln, leaving Monroe's side.

"Monroe." Harper tries and Monroe looks away.

"Look at me." Harper says and Monroe shakes her head.

"Zoe look at me." Monroe turns to her anger in her eyes.

"Don't call me that." Monroe spits at her.

"It was the only thing that has gotten you to look at me." Harper says and Monroe sips her drink.

"I'm looking now say what you got say." Monroe says. Harper sighs.

"I miss you." Harper says, to which Monroe rolls her eyes.

"We been in the same place most of the time." Monroe says.

"I know and I still miss you." Harper says.

"We fought before but something else is bugging you. It has nothing to do with Costia. I've known you for years and you're hiding something." Harper says and Monroe sighs.

"I would like to know what it is. I didn't start to show till after I expressed interest in Jasper." Harper says. Monroe takes a drink. Her feeling for Harper have started to show more. She was going to tell Harper how she felt about a month ago. Right around the time Harper started to crush on Jasper.

"It's nothing." Monroe mutters.

"It's something. Tell me. Please Monroe." Monroe head falls forward.

"Why do you care so suddenly. Why didn't you start to care when you first noticed?" Monroe asks. Harper sighs.

"I didn't think much of it then. Now, now that you are pulling away from me, I want to know. Maybe it will fix us." Harper says and Monroe shakes her head.

"It will definitely not fix it. It will only make it worse." Monroe says and Harper heart rate picks up.

"Monroe you're scaring me." Harper says and Monroe sighs.

"Tell me. Now Zoe." Monroe spins to her.

"I love you" Monroe says quickly. Harper blinks.

"Sweetie, I love you too." Harper says an Monroe looks at her tears in her eyes.

"Really?" She asks and Harper put her hand on her shoulder.

"You are my best friend why wouldn't I?" Harper say and Monroe's head drops again.

"No, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since you hit me in the back of the head with a basketball." Harper blinks. Monroe is in love with her. Her world spins a little.

"I- I don't, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I don't like girls." Harper says and Monroe shrugs her hand off.

"There. I told you what was bugging me. Now leave." Monroe says.

"Wait Monroe, we should ta-."

"Leave!" Monroe shouts and everyone looks at them. Costia leaves Lincoln and walks over.

"Is everything okay?" Monroe nods and leans in to kiss Costia. Costia kisses back. Harper turns away. She stands and walks away.

Miller frowns as Monroe kisses Costia. He glances at Harper. She looks a little shaky. Monty sees it too and walks over.

"Hey Harper, you okay?" Monty asks as Miller helps her sit at the booth that Octavia and Lincoln sit at.

"Monroe's in love with me. She told me. I told her that I don't like girls. She told me to leave." Harper says eyes staring at Costia whose hands are holding Monroe's cheeks. Thumbs clearing the tears off her cheeks. Harper blinks and looks away.

"No matter how mad she has gotten at me. She has never, never told me to leave. She believed in working out our problems." Harper says as Jasper walks over.

"You good?" He asks and Harper give a half assed smile and nod. Jasper takes it and walks away. He seems content on flirting with the bartender.

"Octavia watch her." Miller says pulling Monty to the side.

"Harper is really out of it." Monty says as Miller nervously fidgets.

"Yea she thinks she lost her best friend." Miller says and Monty noticed his nervousness. Monty's hands touch Millers.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Monty asks and Miller nods.

"I'm in love with you. Like love-love." Monty smiles as his hand wrap around Miller neck.

"I've noticed." Monty says kissing Miller.

Clarke watches as a friendship may have ended and a relationship began. She glances as Raven who watches with wide eyes. Then to Andy and Lex.

"Your friends are intense." Lex says and Clarke nods.

"They can be a lot sometimes." Clarke says.

"Hey. That's a lie." Raven says as Andy snickers.

"You started a dance party in the middle of a New York sidewalk." Clarke says and Raven nods.

"You said this would be the road trip we never forget. Nobody's gonna forget that." Raven says.

"Crow is right on that one." Andy says and Lex shakes his head.

"Thank you #2."

"Don't agree with her. You only give her fuel to keep acting up." Raven rolls her eyes.

"It's not acting up." Raven says and Lex laughs.

"I'm gonna get a grog. Andy you want one?" Andy shakes his head.

"I don't know what that means, but I'll come with." Clarke says as they walk to the bar. Andy shakes his head.

"So who is the room gonna in the nuddy together first?" Andy asks

"Is that the Australian version of asking who's gonna bang first?" Raven says. Andy nods his head.

"Well it is most certainly not Clarke and Lex." Andy says

"No those two will dance around till they die of sexual frustration." Raven says and Andy nods.

"I could see Bellamy and Echo." Andy says and Raven tilts her head.

"I think it'll be #3 and Octavia." Andy nod his head. Clarke and Lex came back.

"What are you two talking about?" Clarke asks.

"Which of the couples will have sex first." Raven says and Clarke frowns.

"Why?" Lex asks. Andy looks at her.

"It's quite fun really try it." Andy says. Lex looks at Clarke.

"You two." Lex says and Clarke nods. Raven and Andy laugh.

"#2 and I are not gonna bang." Raven says and Andy nods.

"Flamingo and I will not be doing that." Andy says and Lex nods his head.

"Sure Andy. Because your old fella saw so much action at home." Lex says and Andy smirks. Lex frowns that not reaction he wanted nor expected.

"I'd be careful if I were you Lex." Andy says.


End file.
